


Until She's Ready

by QueenUsagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Impersonation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUsagi/pseuds/QueenUsagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you noticed that Usagi and Sailor Moon are never in the same room together?" Usagi didn't notice the whispers at first. After she became Sailor Moon, she stopped noticing gossip that was said by people who weren't her friends. She didn't take notice until she heard the words come out of her parents' mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until She's Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me in any fashion.

"Have you noticed that Usagi and Sailor Moon are never in the same room together?"

Usagi didn't notice the whispers at first. After she became Sailor Moon, she stopped noticing gossip that was said by people who weren't her friends. She didn't have the time to care about words that were being said, she was much too busy trying to protect the world.

She didn't take notice until she heard the words come out of her parents' mouth.

* * *

"They're wondering why I'm never around when Sailor moon appears! They're suspicious! I heard them talking about it this morning when they were eating breakfast! I'm screwed"

Tears rush down Usagi's face as she feels herself lose the ability to properly breathe. Her face gets redder by the second, her eyes widening in a panic. She presses her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat faster as the seconds go by.

Rei grabs a hold of Usagi and pulls her close. "Calm down," She says in a soothing voice, "It's alright."

"Usagi, breathe." Makoto whispers as she rubs Usagi's back, "Don't freak out, you've got to calm down."

"It's just gossip," Ami says as moves close to Usagi and rubs her fingers over Usagi's shoulders. She feels Usagi's body relax with the touch.

"Yeah, don't worry! People always gossip!" Minako wraps her arms around all the girls and pushes them all together into a group hug. "It's okay, they have no proof you're Sailor Moon and they have no way to prove it, either."

Usagi sniffs as she listens to her friends comfort her. After a while, she stops crying and she closes her eyes. "I'm just so scared," she whispers, feeling her eyelids get heavy.

"It's okay to be scared," Rei says quietly, "Just don't worry about it."

Usagi smiles, and within seconds she's fallen asleep.

"Come on guys, we've got to carry her to Mako's bed." Ami says as everyone begins to move away from each other.

"Don't worry, I'll carry her." Makoto says and softly lifts up Usagi and carries her into her bedroom. She pulls a blanket over Usagi's body before she turns off the lights and returns to her living room.

"What should we do?" Rei says after a moment of silence.

Minako glances around at her friends before a light bulb goes off her in head. "I think I can do something!" She says excitedly and makes a 'V' with her fingers. "I can get this all done and over with by tomorrow!"

The three other girls look hesitate but slowly nod as they look at their leader.

"We trust you to do this."

Minako smiles, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

_It's up to me!_

* * *

"Usagi, we need to talk to you."

Usagi looked up from her plate of food, looking at her parents.

"About what?" She asks, chewing a mouthful of dinner.

"About Sailor Moon," Ikuko responds and watches as her daughter's grip on her spoon tightens and her shoulder tenses up.

 _Don't panic, Usagi. It's alright,_  Usagi thought of her friends' words as she looked her mother in the eyes. Act natural, and no one will question you.

"What about her?" Usagi says as naturally as she can.

"Let's talk about this in the living room as a family," the tone of Ikuko's voice says  _no arguments_. Usagi glances into the living room, and notices her dad and younger brother are already in there.

So this was planned.

Usagi gets up and slowly walks into the living room before sitting down on the farthest edge of the larger couch, trying to put some distance in between her and her family. Her mother sits down next to Kenji on the smaller couch, while Shingo is sitting on the same couch with Usagi.

"Usagi, we feel like you've been keeping secrets from us." Ikuko begins, straightening her back and looks straight at her daughter. "And we need you to be honest with us."

"Ahaha! Honest about what?"

"About Sailor M-" Then suddenly their front door is slammed open.

"You're trying to interrogate a girl without any warning! How can you gang up on a cute innocent girl without giving her time to panic and think of all the possible things she could have done wrong?"

Usagi's eyes widen as Sailor Moon is suddenly inside her living room. She has the Eternal outfit, wings and all. Kenji and Ikuko look at Sailor Moon then at Usagi, before at each other.

"For love and justice, Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Usagi makes a "cut it out" motion with her hands as if she's saying ' _no you won't punish them_ '

"I'll save you, Usagi!" Sailor Moon says as she jumps over to Usagi and lifts her up and runs. "You'll get her back when you are ready not to gang up on her!" She shouts as she leaves, glancing back at the Tsukino family.

Then they are gone.

* * *

"Minako, you can put me down." Usagi says as she gets carried by one of her best friends.

Minako looks down at Usagi and smiles a sheepish smile, "You think the Disguise Pen worked better this time around?"

"Yeah," Usagi laughs, "you look just like me!"

Minako stops running and sets down Usagi once they are hidden behind a building.

"I couldn't let your family think you're Sailor Moon. You looked horrible yesterday, so I decided to help you out." Minako says as she runs a hand through her hair.

Usagi wipes at her eyes before she wraps her arms around Minako. "You're a great friend, you know that?" Usagi whispers in Minako's ear.

Minako smiles, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "I'll do anything for you."

* * *

"That was Minako, wasn't it?" Shingo says a few seconds after the two girls are gone.

"Sure was." Kenji says, an amused look on his face, "This is a sign, isn't it?"

"I guess it is. She'll tell us the truth when she's ready." Ikuko sighs, rubbing her forehead. "We can't force her to tell us."

"How long will we have to wait?" Kenji asks no one in particular. He's worried about Usagi, she's been running around as Sailor Moon for years and hasn't bothered to tell anyone. Ikuko grabs onto Kenji's hand, and sighs. She understands how he feels.

"As long as she wants us to wait," Shingo answers, swinging his legs. He's known Usagi's secret for years, he knows she wants it to be a secret, for whatever reason.

He can wait until she's ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
